


Take a breath (And die a bit inside)

by Alliminati



Series: We're alone in a world of static [4]
Category: Star Wars Legends: The Old Republic
Genre: Gen, Gonna add more tags and characters further along
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-12-05
Updated: 2015-12-05
Packaged: 2018-05-05 03:57:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 295
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5360204
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alliminati/pseuds/Alliminati
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The possibility that people she hold dear are dead is not one she intends to listen to. Because she knew how much pain it would cause her to know if that one fact was true.</p><p>And she rather meet the end of Arcann's lightsaber again than endure that pain.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Take a breath (And die a bit inside)

**Author's Note:**

> This chapter is more of a prelude or something. But anyways, this will focus on Chevva finding her family again or vice versa. So that makes the Female Sith Inquisitor the Outlander in this story. Enjoy!

She wrinkled her nose and snorted as she looked through her security cameras. She was pretty sure the Zakuul knights didn't know about them, after all, they never seemed to care about the old world.

Tapping her fingers against the holopad, she scoffed lightly as she saw the outlander wandering about. Seeing her mother made her heart clench, reminding her that she hadn't seen her for five years...and barely spoken to her in seven.

Of course Blen never believed the other was dead. It usually was hard to kill the sith-

Crimson eyes absently moved to the holomessage from her husband.

No, her mother was hard to kill. She had seen her in battle with foes that were dangerously strong. Somehow she always prevailed.

Or maybe she had been stubborn during the years her mother was frozen, stubborn about the possibility of her being dead.

But now...she felt scared. She wasn't sure she could confront her after all this time.

Vector was on Alderaan, with his killik family but he sent lovely messages as oden as he could. But right now she wished he was here instead-

She can't handle this alone. Not again.

Blen knew she could simply walk out into the street and her mother would notice her. Scowling, she leaned back and rubbed her face, annoyed. What would she say anyway?

_"Hey, mom, long time no see."_

She at least knows what Nico'blair would do, except reprimanding her for 'being stubborn', or maybe she doesn't know.

Blen's face scrunched up at the thought, she hadn't seen her sister for some time, who knew how much she had changed.

_Dammit, Blen'mali, you're thinking too much again._

No, she can wait. There was no need to interrupt her mother right now.

_Coward._

**Author's Note:**

> There, done. Hope this seemed nice even though it was short but please tell me what you think and if you want me to continue. (Even though I should continue on Ascension first.)


End file.
